vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Toto(Fortress of the Elder God)
Toto is a boy being transferred from one orphanage to another. He is part of the Skybus Group who crash lands in The "Playground" area. Makes his appearance in Fortress of the Elder God. Appearance Described as boy who sat next to the elderly couple, the child didn't nod at this, or move a muscle, or even glance in the mobster’s direction. The look of the boy’s threadbare navy-blue overcoat, tightly wrapped muffler, drooping head, and nice-looking but pale face, anyone could see why someone would give up on him.The rest of the people there glanced his way from time to time out of concern for his quasi-autistic condition and because his vacant, half-shut blue eyes would suddenly start gleaming. Most of them thought the same thing: People would pay money to see a boy with beautiful eyes like that. No point putting him on a skybus that flies over the Playground. Compared to other children his age, his voice was low and feeble. However, the fear it carried was hair-raisingly real. He walks feebly, unable to take more than a few step before teetering or falling coming to a stop. Personality He's a boy who has suffered a great trauma in his life and has left him in a bad state that has stifled his emotional development. He is consumed with the feeling he felt as an infant when his father tried to get rid of him, and the feeling of when he was a boy having to endured continued abuse and then abandoned by his family. Most around him see his mannerisms as some one who is autistic, seemingly unemotional, and impervious to outside stimulus. This all changes when he meets D. He perks up and his treatment by the hunter and respect shown to him that he may not have truly received from anyone else begin to break him out of this mold. A true testament to the seemingly emotionless figures' frightful and admirable psychological treatment and understanding of those around him. This leads to him further developing a connection to D not shared with anyone else in his lifetime and he uses his last ounce of ability to help him which may have saved his soul from completely isolation. The treatment he receives from Maria may have had a small affect on him but it is clear the hunter is the one who most made a difference in this miraculous turn in his life. His first showing to be able to contribute and make the most difference in taking care of the group also has great affect on him. Biography The boy Toto looks to be an autistic child who has been abandoned by his family due to him being too much to deal with. While this is a pretty accurate assessment it only scratches the surface of the true nature the boy has endured. As an infant his father tried to kill him having not succeeded he was then further abused and torchered and finally abandoned to some unnamed Orphanage. He may have been bounced around several times before we come to the story events where he takes the flight with the Skybus Group crash landing in the Playground area. At some point during his Orphanage transfers or stays he is greeted by the voice of the Elder God who seemingly makes him an offer to give him some of his power in exchange for him to follow his secret instructions. Coming to the flight on the Elder's order he unleashes his power to transmit unbridled terror to group including the pilot who suffers a heart attack from the assault. With his reflexes honed from the skill of his trade he how ever pulls the plane out of a nose dive saving the plane from complete destruction. The passengers all recall this fear hitting them just before the crash but are unable to make heads or tales of it. All except the man name Bierce who with his personable skills and master deduction abilities is able to determine it was Toto most likely. No action is taken against the boy since nothing can be certain. He along with the others are elated when D shows up, being the first to sense his approach and seems to perk up just from his presence. D after explaining some of the situation to the group turns his attention to the boy conversing with the child where the others had failed to get even a peep out of him. Through his personable skills and treatment of the boy along with even showing him respect above all the others in the group begins to break the shell the boy has lived in since his birth. They reach the Living Fortress where he is treated by Maria(Fortress of the Elder God) for illness to seems to have suffered on the trip. During this time the rest come into many conflicts with the Elder God and the Three assassins of the sacred ancestors army. All while The Sacred Ancestor's Army attacks from the outside. In the end Toto is impaled by one of the Elder God's tentacle when he tries to defend Maria and Mrs. Stow. The boy is tossed many miles at an instantaneous speed before landing back on the earth. Due to his power though he lasts a long time before dying long enough to unleash his fear power to help D when he fights Bierce. He seemingly expires shortly after. Powers and Abilities Power of God- He gains the power of the Elder God enhancing all his physical abilities to Chosen One Powers level of ability. Fear of God- He bestowed on the boy the ability to transmit the terror he feels into other beings. He uses the fear he felt as an infant when his father had tried to kill him, and the horror of when he was a child being beaten and unwanted. This is what caused the skybus to crash carrying the group, when he unleashed it on the Pilot giving him a heart attack. He uses it again on the group and D in his duel against Bierce. D weathers the attack while everyone else is thrown into a terror. Telepathy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble